A printer in which a plurality of heads are disposed by aligning them on a base plate to form one head section needs fine adjustment from time to time.
A conventional method for fine adjustment of each head is to use a fine adjustment screw for moving the head to move each head in a biaxial direction on a horizontal plane.
However such a method is cumbersome since fine adjustment is made to the head by disassembling the head section of a shape closed overall by a casing so the head section should be reassembled again. Further, even though the head section is set to the reference position by one fine adjustment, the fine adjustment work should be performed repeatedly by external factors such as repeatedly applied vibration or external shock.
Therefore, the conventional head alignment method has a drawback that not only a long time is taken for fine adjustment work but also alignment work can be performed only by a skilled person who is able to disassemble and assemble the head section.